


Hanging On By A Thread

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Max Lightwood-Bane, Kidnapped Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shooting Guns, Violence, whump alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Getting threats on their own lives is one thing, but when their children are kidnapped Magnus and Alec will do everything to get them back, consequences be damned!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Hanging On By A Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world & 9-1-1 & 9-1-1: Lone Star, they belong to fox, I'm just playing.

Rafael and Max were still in school when Alec received threats on his and his husband's life. There were also vague hints about hurting the kids, but they had that covered. Until something went wrong.

Simon and Clary were supposed to pick up the kids from school and take them to a safe house, but they were ambushed on the way and Alec was called.

Alec alerted his husband and called for backup to assist Clary and Simon as he jumped on his bike and hurried to the school. He knew he only had minutes before the children would be let out for the day and he didn’t want them to be left alone and unprotected. No matter the threats, he knew they would be safer with him and Magnus than outside by themselves.

He arrived just in time to see five armed men trying to bundle his children into a waiting car. The kids were fighting them all the way, their little legs kicking at their assailants’ shins.

“Let them go!” Alec yelled as he got closer to them, his eyes never leaving his children.

“Why? What are you going to do if we don’t? There’s five of us and you’re all alone!” one of the men snarked back in reply.

“I will not fall without a fight!” Alec shouted, determined to get his kids out of these men’s hands. “It’s me Valentine wants! Leave my kids alone!”

“Get them in the car, we’ll deal with him,” the man who had responded to Alec before instructed two of the others.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Max and Rafe kept calling for their dad as Alec mouthed the words ‘I love you’ to them.

Once the kids were in the car and out of the line of fire, Alec pulled his gun and started shooting, trying to hit as many of the men as possible, hoping to stop them leaving with his kids.

Two of the men went down, the other three still shooting at him. When Alec managed to take third man down the other two obviously decided retreat was their best strategy and quickly clambered into the car, driving away with the kids still inside. It broke Alec’s heart to see them looking at him from the back window as the car sped away. It was only then that Alec realized he’d been wounded.

Rafe and Max watched as their dad fell to the ground, blood pooling around him, not knowing if he was still alive or not as they were abducted.

Alec could only watch helplessly as his kids were taken, the pain from his wounds finally catching up to him and making him sink to his knees before he collapsed entirely, the asphalt rushing up to meet him. It took all of his strength, but he managed to wrangle his phone out of his pocket, relieved to see it hadn’t been hit by a stray bullet. Calling his husband’s number he waited anxiously for Magnus to pick up before wheezing out, “The… kids… were taken.”

Magnus could barely hear his husband’s pained voice, but he knew at once something was wrong. “The kids? What about the kids? Alexander, are you all right? Where are you?”

“School…” Alec replied, no energy left to answer questions about his health at the moment.

“Alexander… don’t you dare die on me; we’re coming to get you,” Magnus told him, the shallow breaths of his husband on the other end of the line striking fear into his heart.

“Raphael, drive faster. We need to hurry. Alexander sounds like he’s only hanging on by a thread,” Magnus urged his driver and best friend. “I should let Cat know about his situation,” he added.

Magnus was glad he had more than one phone as it meant he could stay on the line with his husband, listening to him breathe and taking comfort from the signs of life coming from him, while he made a call with the other phone.

“Jace, I’m on my way to your brother’s location now, but he’s been injured. How are Clary and Sherman? Are they all right?” Magnus asked.

“They’re fine, Magnus, but what about Alec? Did he get the kids? Is he all right?” Jace asked.

“I’m glad they’re okay. And you know your brother, he wouldn’t go down without a fight,” Magnus replied.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Jace answered, the concern clear in his voice. “How bad is he?”

“I don’t know. I can hear him breathing, so at least we know he’s still alive, but I think he said the kids have been taken,” Magnus replied, wishing he was already at the scene. “Could you alert Cat to the situation, tell her to get everything ready?”

“Of course. Be safe, Magnus,” Jace replied, ending the call.

“Magnus, we’re here,” Raphael let Magnus know, rolling the car to a stop outside the school.

Magnus opened the door, quickly scanning the area, searching for his husband. He spied three men, presumably part of the gang who took the kids, lying on the ground before his eyes landed on his husband.

“Alexander, open your eyes…” Magnus begged, dropping to the ground beside Alec. He spotted four bullet holes in his husband’s probe body and that frightened him.

“I’ll help you with him, Magnus. He needs to see Catarina as soon as possible,” Raphael said, leaning down to help him with Alec.

Magnus collected Alec’s firearm and the backpacks he recognized as his sons’, obviously abandoned during the kidnapping, and with blood on them. As much as he hated the fact Alec was injured, Magnus hoped the blood belonged to him or the kidnappers and not to either of his children.

Magnus got in the back of the car, sitting up as Raphael placed Alec in beside him, stretched out across the backseat, his head pillowed in Magnus’ lap. Raphael then hurried back to the driver’s seat and drove as fast as he could to the sanctuary where Cat was waiting for them.

Magnus kept mumbling words of love to his husband and urged him not to close his eyes, fearing he would slip away if he did. Magnus was terrified of losing him.

He sighed in relief when he saw Catarina waiting for them at the sanctuary, Ragnor, Jace and Isabelle watching as the now pallid leader was brought to them.

“Jace, go. We will take care of Alec, don’t worry. Go and find my nephews,” Isabelle ordered Jace, but not unkindly.

Jace and Magnus took one last look at Alec before they left.

“Where could they be?” Jace asked Magnus.

“I don’t know, but I think we should ask some of the other gangs. Maybe they heard or saw something,” Magnus replied.

“What other gangs?”

“The 118 and the 126. If there is someone new in their territories, they’ll know.”

“How do you know them?” Jace asked.

“Your brother and I met them on business trips and we formed an alliance. Hopefully it will pay off now,” Magnus informed him.

“Hopefully,” Jace agreed. “We’re going to need all the help we can get to find the kids.”

“First, we need to make sure that others have protection. Alec is with family, and they will do everything they can to make sure he lives, but they’re going to need backup in case Valentine sends men after Alexander again while he recovers. Then we’ll go talk to the gangs and see about finding my kids alive and well. I couldn’t bear it if I lost Alexander or the boys,” Magnus said.


End file.
